


Answer, The

by TWWGIRL66



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e10 Internal Displacement, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWWGIRL66/pseuds/TWWGIRL66
Summary: CJ gives Danny his answer.





	Answer, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: don't own 'em CJ et al belong to the likes of Johns Wells, NBC, Aaron Sorkin etc.  


* * *

The next few days were busy. Terrifyingly busy. CJ rarely had a moment to herself. When she did, when she could relax and be CJ Cregg, all she could hear was "if I'm going to jump off a cliff & you're going to be pushed off a cliff, can't we hold hands on the way down?" A chill ran up her spine -- in a good way.

When things finally calmed down in California, she picked up the phone.

"Concannon."

"January 20, 2 o'clock at Carter Rock. Be there – oh, bring a safety net. I don't want this to be a Butch/Sundance thing."


End file.
